Bedtime Story of the Past
by HetaliaFreakazoid
Summary: Kiku is telling a story to his son about Ninja!Japan and some lovey dovey stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bedtime Story of the Past_**

**A/N: **Hey guys srry i have been gone so long! I have been interested in Ninjas lately so this has given me a new story. Of course it has to be hetalia!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Papa tell me a bedtime story please?" said a little child.

"Kou...please don't bother your father like that." replied a woman.

"No it's ok Kiyoshi, I don't mind." said the papa.

"Yeah mama! Papa says he doesn't mind."

"Hahaha, ok go on ahead."

"Ok, a long time ago there was a great ninja named Kiku."

"That's your name papa!"

"Ah! It is isn't it. Well after a mission he went back to his village and talked with the village leader."

"Kiku Honda[1] you have been successful in another mission once again. That is why, I am sending you to go to the Yokai Forest. There is a rouge ninja in the forest and I want you to get that ninja and bring them here to me." said the village leader.

"Yes sir..." said Kiku.

"Hey papa how come the ninja's name is yours?"

"Well...(starts to explain why his name is in the story)"

-2 hours later-

"Ok you two it's getting late you should both start to go to sleep."

"Aawww but mama, papa hasn't even finished his story yet. He was getting to the good part too."

"Oh and what part is that?'

"The ninja Kiku is in the Yokai Forest trying to find the rouge ninja!"

"Oh really? This story sounds a bit familiar." Kiyoshi said with a smirk.

"Hehehe it is?" said Kiku with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm?" said Kou.

"Well you two should go to sleep right now and you'll get to hear the rest of that story later young man."

"Aawww ok mama good night."

"Good night to you too honey, and your papa will finish the story tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bedtime Story of the Past_**

**A/N: **Hey guys srry i have been gone so long! I have been interested in Ninjas lately so this has given me a new story. Of course it has to be hetalia!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything HAP except for my oc characters all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Chapter 2**

-The next Day-

"Ne ne papa can you finish the story tonight?"

"Of course Kou, but only if mama would join me in telling the story this time."

Immediately Kou stared at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes. Kiyoshi didn't want to tell a story, especially since it had inappropriate things in it. Kiku sensing the atmosphere noticed this and said, "Don't worry, I'll keep some parts out." Kiyoshi hearing that finally relaxed and sat down on the bed Kiku sitting on the left, Kou in the middle, and her on the right.

"Now where in the story did papa stop last night?" she said.

"Ooh I know he stopped at the part where he is in the Yokai Forest!"

"Ok the Kiku you start first." Kiyoshi said and he replied back with a nod.

"Kiku was looking around the forest for any signs of life, but all he saw was nothing until a rouge ninja attacked him out of the blue!"

"Who? who was it papa?"

"It was Kiyoshi, a female ninja known throughout the world as a fierce, but gentle woman." Kiku had quietly said staring intently at his wife. Kiyoshi continued story with a blush.

"Who are you what are you doing in my forest?"

"My name is of no concern to you. I am only here to to capture you..." Kiku swiftly maneuvered above her head when he suddenly caught a glimpse of her face. He fell...he fell hard. Kiyoshi only concerned about her forest made no move, but when Kiku didn't land on her, she became baffled as to what had just happened. Kiku was hanging from a tree branch with a blood coming from his nose...Kiyoshi thought this was cute so she laughed a bit and helped Kiku down.

-Hour of talking together-

"So you're saying you were sent to capture me?"

"Yes...that means if I don't come back with you then the village will send someone else."

"Ooh then I guess you will have to help me then right Kiku?"

"Of course."

The End.

"Wait that's it? What happened to both of the ninjas?" asked Kou.

"Well both of the ninjas escaped and they lived happily together with one son named Kou."

**A/N:** Ello my readers if there are any at all! This is the second part of Bedtime story of the past yada yada and I am thinking of making this into a drabble series after this one and all yada yada...so when I'm done with kiku's bedtime story I will go on into another character...so I will be taking request on any HETALIA characters only just tell me what character as you want as the storyteller and I will think up of one!


End file.
